Bloody Wench
by DemonsCanLove
Summary: Ginny is driving Draco starkers. Pansy doesnt like the mudblood. Blaise is obsessed with the buttercork necklace girl. Draco is frustrating Ginny to breaking point. Luna is intrigued by the boy with dark eyes. Ron is oblvious, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

Right so, this is the new story; i couldn't resist, i love Ginny and Draco alot. like alot. Demon's can't love will not forgive me for posting this instead of another chapter to living in a mad house, but i will when i get round to it.

I will try and continue this, it's just i'm not sure how well received it's going to be, etc.

If people like here, i might even post it on FIREANDICE, you should definitely check that out if you are a Draco and Ginny fan, yes i love the character Blaise as Draco's best friend.

Well i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the amazing J.K Rowling, i just like to play with them.**

* * *

Frowning down at the bloody paper, Draco wrinkled his nose at the baby picture Witch Weekly had decided to plaster across the front page, "Draco Malfoy; gorgeous at all ages." The headline read, he would need to burn all copies and then beat the bloody editor with his Firebolt.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, should have got in there when you looked like that." Blaise smirked over his shoulder at the girl's magazine.

"Zabini, you know you don't meet my standards." Draco retorted, throwing the bit of trash in the pink waste paper basket. A present from Blaise a few months ago because Draco's room apparently needed to 'brighten the hell up'.

"I saw that girl you shagged last week on the 4th floor and I know I am above your standards, ferret." The dark skinned boy replied.

"I'll have you know she was great in bed, I think you're jealous you haven't been shagged in weeks." The blonde haired boy smirked.

"Oh well, your going to be even more popular when these pictures get out." Blaise grinned, lifting the magazine out of the bin and placing on the Draco's desk.

Draco growled, "Blaise, you are seriously pushing your luck for…"

"I'm sure a certain red head will be pleased about this." Blaise interrupted Draco mid speech.

The arrogant blonde stiffened, "and I would care why?"

"Oh you know because you've been sharing a bed for a while now." Blaise continued, smiling, he loved winding up Draco about his love for Ginny, even if the blonde idiot didn't realise it was love yet.

"As you damn well know Zabini, she is not all that frequents my bed at night time." Draco said, letting a lazy smile form on his lips, pretending he didn't care.

Blaise smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I know, and I'm sure you're not as arrogant as to believe you are the only one who shares her bed."

Draco's eyes narrowed. Ah, Blaise thought, his work here was done. He winked and walked out the door leaving the blonde to fume silently.

To say Draco was furious was to say that Pothead liked catching the snitch. His thoughts were clear on his face. His possessiveness was itched on every inch of his aristocratic face. His mind raced, his Ginny, his Ginny, his Ginny.

Blaise would pay dearly for his words after the people in Ginny's bed paid first.

* * *

Sitting outside near the Herbiology green houses amongst the flowers and grass was a certain red head, lighting a cigarette with her wand. It was nighttime, her favourite time; his favourite time. She got to see him when the sun went down. She liked to joke that he was her vampire, he liked to tell her his skin was sensitive to light and that night time was their time.

The girl lost in her thoughts, smiled. She thought about her dorm and how everyone had got the latest copy of that wretched magazine and how the appreciate whispers had started, how everyone had starred at him. Only she could stare at him. She thought about that girl who had said she had shagged him on the fourth floor last week, Ginny had smashed a glass in her anger, she told Ron; she had a twitch, not that he believed her. He had followed her all day, making it hard for her to confront him and after that she just couldn't. That is why she is outside instead of being with him, avoiding him as it were.

I saw her lying on the grass, hair like fire flowing down her back in ringlets, her chocolate eyes scrunched up in concentration and her cigarette dangling from her left hand. Every so often, she would raise her hand to her mouth and inhale as deeply as she could and then release. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She is mine.

She had finished her cigarette, sighed, stood and traced her steps back to the path and started walking towards the building. I took my chance, stalking up behind her and then tackling her to the ground.

I had her hands above her head in my one hand and my legs straddling her waist before she could even scream, her brown eyes widen in alarm and then relaxed when she saw it was me lying above her.

"Draco." She breathed from under me. I said nothing, just watched her; she grew uncomfortable and squirmed under my intense gaze and I gasped just a bit, my body clearly remembered all too well what was going on the last time she was under me and squirming. Bloody wrench.

The minx smirked at me, it was my smirk and did it again. I gasped louder this time. Where was the witch learning these things, not from me for sure. I glared at her and she looked away, I smirked.

"Red." I said, demanding her to look at me. Her head snapped up, she didn't speak; this wasn't like her, usually I couldn't get her to shut up. I smiled at the memory, "you've been avoiding me."

"Draco, you are paranoid." She says, immediately.

Arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Really? Then why haven't you come to see me in almost a week?" I demanded, angrily; remembering Blaise's words from earlier.

"I've been busy, is that a crime?" she replies, avoiding my eyes.

"It is when you've been in other people's beds, I thought I made it clear, I do not share, Ginny." I growl at her, her eyes widen in surprise then narrow in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU? How bloody dare you, Malfoy?! You are the one sleeping around and you accuse me of going near someone else." She hollers, trying to break free off my grip.

I process this, she is far too anger to actually be in someone else's bed but who is she talking about? Sleeping around?

Oh, the blonde Hufflepuff from last week, all beauty; no brains.

I smirk, "Jealous, are we Red?" I love pushing her buttons.

She struggles more violently but to no avail so she just settles for glaring at me. Merlin, she is so pretty she's angry. I lean down to kiss her and swallow her protests, she lets out a small noise beneath me and I smile, I let go off her hands and she rolls us over so she is not straddling my waist, she kisses me with such fervour that I know that there is no one else. We make it to the castle, still grabbing each other for kisses and touches.

When make it to the entrance hall, both completely breathless and her looking deliciously flushed when she pulls away and whispers, "Good night Draco, you know I don't forgive that easily. See you around.", stalking up the stairs.

I stand speechless at the bottom. The wrench just left me, like this. Like this. LIKE THIS.

Lounging on Draco's bed, waiting for the other prince of Slytherin to return, I start throwing pillows around his room, that boy really is too neat for his own good. Just as I start to read that horrible piece of trash, Witch Weekly to cure my boredom, I mean seriously, what is he doing? Doesn't he know he should be here for me to annoy. I mean what else are best friends for?

I wonder where the hell Pansy is? I mean she should be here, trying to help me make Draco realise his love for that lovely little red head. Merlin, you think he was blind. Just as I'm about to give up, the devil himself walks in, perhaps a little too ruffled for his usual obsessive neat self.

Taking in his darkened eyes and ruffled hair, I raise an eyebrow and clear my throat, "What did I tell about surprising young girls in the corridor, they get startled and try to rip your hair out, not that I blame them."

Draco takes a huge, apparently calming breath. Not that, that will help; he'll still explode.

"Blaise, I am giving you 5 seconds to get the hell out of my room before I Aveda Kavarda your arse." He whispers dangerously low.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch you." I say, smirking.

"1…" he starts, staring at me.

I don't move, "Now now Draco, violence never solves anything."

"2…" he continues.

I sigh, he really is dense sometimes, all that pure blood breeding and he didn't even get the brains out of it.

"3…" he is now looking for his wand.

I still don't move or say a thing, when he doesn't find what he is looking for, he explodes.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY WAND ZABINI?" he hollers, loud enough to wake the whole bloody castle, he really does have anger issues.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend, Draco?" I ask, fluttering my eyelashes.

"No, of course not but whoever said you were my best friend Blaise was seriously deranged." He sighs, dropping into a green armchair near his door.

"I'm flattered, really Draco, you are suuuch a charmer, I'm not surprised Ginny fell for you charms tonight, it must have been really hard for her to resist, oh wait," I say, pretending to think, "she did, oh how mistaken I am."

Groaning, he puts his blonde head in his hands. I would feel pity for him as I am the only one allowed to see him in such a state but this is not a time for sympathy. He deserves this.

I patted him on the head, "Cheer up Dracois, it's not all bad." I tell him before walking out.

Going to bed, I can't help but think about that blonde I saw today, she was wearing weird earrings. Must ask Draco about her tomorrow or perhaps even Ginny.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was quite a boring affair had by all, at the Slytherin table, Blaise would say, he had found the girl he was looking for and was quite delighted by the fact she was obviously friends with Ginny and then Draco would groan at the sound of Ginny's name. Then Pansy would look at her two best friends and wonder what the hell she had missed last night and glance in the direction they were both staring quite intensely at and see the object of her affections, of course she liked Marcus Flint but that didn't mean he gave her butterflies like that red hair and freckles did. I mean if only he'd stop fawning over that bloody mudblood.

At the Gryffindor table, Luna; who had moved to sit with Ginny after Ginny had insisted, she didn't really mind, she liked the people here. Ginny was distractedly eating her cereal, while listening to Harry and Ron talk about plans for the next quidditch match against Hufflepuff, she was trying her best to avoid certain sliver eyes and instead met the brown ones of Blaise and he winked at her, she smiled and Blaise's attention again shifted to Luna's sky coloured eyes. Blaise smiled at her and Luna looked utterly perplexed and possibly slightly unnerved by Blaise's interest.

Ginny had to stifle her laughter as Blaise looked confused by Luna's response to him and she caught Pansy's eye and they both laughed. Blaise looked furious and Draco obviously said something witty because Pansy laughed harder and Blaise gave him a dead arm.

Luna whispered, "are you still not talking to Draco?"

Before Ginny replied, she glanced at her brother and his friends, satisfied they were not listening she spoke to Luna quietly with her eyes sparkling, "Well I am, a bit. I mean snogging means talking…right?"

Luna's giggle was her only answer.

Entering Charms half an hour later, Luna spoke again, "Before you even think about it, I am not in the least interested."

Genuinely confused, I enquired, "What?"

She raised an eyebrow, "That Zabini boy, I am not interested so don't think about it."

Smiling I replied, "Would I do that to you?"

She evidently knows me too well, "Yes, and don't."

I smirk, very Draco like, "Is that a dare or a double dare?"

* * *

So this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, review please. Let me know what you think, i appreciate it immensely. thanks! xo


	2. Cigarettes

Sorry about the long wait, I didn't think sp many people would like it and I am being forced into updating my other chapter all the time by my slave driver DemonsCan'tLove, between that the love of my life, coursework and social life. I have no time.

But yes, Thank you to 'Draco lover', Whitegreen, dristi, .Sugary.Tears., snowfire81 for your great reviews, they made me smile.

And a special thank you to tiddlywinx, when i got your review you gave me and idea and i starting trying to complete this chapter, you'll see what the idea was as you read it.

**Disclaimer: I sadly, own nothing.**

* * *

Blaise hated Sundays. Sundays always meant a hangover and a sticky crowded bed with some girl from the night before. He'd stopped trying to remember their names, just stuck with 'love' instead but no matter how much charm he injected into their conversations it didn't make getting them out of his bed any easier and by the time the girl had left most likely with a broken heart, it was too late for Breakfast. Blaise always hated Sundays so, most Sundays he would go climb into Draco's clean fresh bed while the Slytherin prince was doing Head Boy duties, not that Draco knew. He'd never let on, it would just inflate the blond boys ego even more.

Ginny loved Sundays. She could sleep in as long as she wanted and then head down to the kitchens to get some food later on. But the best thing about Sundays was waking up in Draco's bed; he was usually gone by the time she got up though, away doing head boy duties. He never was one for showing affection but he did set the prefect rounds so she didn't have to get up early on a Sunday. It was the little things that really mattered, Ginny told herself; smiling.

Blaise had, had enough of the noisy brunette who had taken up what had seemed permanent residence in his bed. She snored, what kind of girl snored as loudly as a bear?

he thought as he entered Draco's private chambers, striding confidently over to the bed and almost falling onto it when he saw a long naked back with freckles which most definitely did not belong to Draco or any boy for that matter. Ginny, the dark haired boy grinned; they had gotten over themselves and stopped fighting again if Ginny was in Draco's bed again.

Deciding against waking the red haired girl, he tried to sneak out the door when she stirred in the bed and murmured, "Draco, come back to bed." Whilst lifting her head to gaze at the intruder.

Once her eyes were open she realised her mistake and drew the covers up to cover herself, "Blaise." She smiled, not entirely surprised; more disappointed.

"Hiya Ginny." He said, his eyes sparkling.

"Don't say it.", she warned.

"No promises, Ginbug." He said, throwing her a t-shirt of Draco's to put on.

Catching the garment in her left hand, she slipped the grey jumper over her arms. Blaise tried to enjoy the view but he couldn't, not without thinking of Draco's wrath, besides he'd seen Ginny like this many, many times before. He supposed it had been over a year since his best friend had first slept with the red vixen. She just haven't been in Draco's bed for a while, that generally meant Blaise got the silk sheets to himself most of Sunday morning but he had missed the freckled face, her dry wit; very identical to Draco's himself and her contagious laugh.

"Who was it this time?" Ginny said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" Blaise asked, startled.

"The screaming banshee that kept me awake half the night." Ginny responded, grinning.

Oh yes, he had missed her all right the bloody wench. Who else would tease him all day? It's terrifying how similar her and Draco were, except were Draco was quick to dismiss unworthy people; people who could not match him in intelligence and wit, Ginny was kind hearted and felt for other people, however exceedingly boring they were. Though don't let her fool you, she was a determined fiery vixen who would hex you to hell and back if you got on the wrong side of her, in other words she kept Draco on his toes.

Ignoring her, Blaise asked; jerking his head in the direction of the door, "Doing his duties?"

A quick nod affirmed the arrogant boy's whereabouts, sighing Blaise starting pulling back the covers and she looked at him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Move over Gin, you know you're not getting any smaller and you're taking up the whole bed." He said pushing her over to her side of the bed.

"Right away O-Portly one, I know you need extra room these days Blaise but no need to take it out on us small waisted people." She said, rolling right over to the other side of the bed; allowing him much more room than he needed to prove her point.

Blaise, the look obsessed boy jumped into the bed and started tickling her until she screamed for mercy. He chortled and lay down, waiting for the counter attack from his ginger companion and was startled to realise she had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily, she had fell asleep.

Blaise decided this could not be a bad thing and lay down beside her, closed his own eyes and must have drifted off when he rolled over and felt his face land in something decidedly squishy. Oh Merlin, he though jumping away from the mess on the innocent looking pillow. Feeling his face with both hands desperately he realised the squishy mess was only shaving foam and then realised he was completely covered in it. He searched the room for the redhead and found her missing, oh how she would pay for this when he got his hands on her.

Searching frantically for his wand to clean himself and preferably Draco's bed because Merlin knows what this looked like, when he had his wand in his hand he heard a slight noise from outside the door and immediately got ready to spring on the unsuspecting redhead who had came back to probably laugh at him to his face.

The door opened and in came a certain platinum blond, not exactly who Blaise was expecting. At least he hadn't leapt on him as he was planning to do if the intruder had in fact been the bloody wench who had left him like this.

Draco just stared at him, didn't say a word; just kept his gaze on Blaise and then flicked it to his bed which was now covered in shaving foam which was probably Draco's.

Blaise opened his mouth to explain but Draco held his hand up, "I don't care, clean it up." He said with his voice dangerously low.

Annoyed that after all he'd been through he was been given orders by Draco, "I will not as it was your bloody vixen that has caused the mess." Blaise snarled at the now furious Draco.

His eyes narrowed, "What about Ginny?" he said, taking a step closer to Blaise.

Blaise almost took a step back, not that he was scared of Draco it was just that whenever it came to Ginny; he didn't mess around and wouldn't hesitate to hex anyone, be it his best friend of the face of the earth.

"I- I…" Blaise stuttered, raising his hands in defeat just as Pansy burst into the room.

Both boys turned to look at the now hysterical black haired girl in the doorway, her laughter was bouncing off the walls, she was clutching the doorframe in order to support herself and her red dressing gown was slipping from her shoulders.

Draco stepped away from the doorway in disgust, "This place is a bloody nutter asylum." He snaps.

"O-Oh Draco, Oh my M-Merlin." Spluttering Pansy trying to compose herself.

Blaise looked longingly at the exit which the laughing Pansy was blocking, he knew he wouldn't try and risk it.

Draco just glared at them both, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he hollered at them, his patience snapping.

Draco's scream had a sobering effect on Pansy as she pulled her robe tighter and rolled her eyes, "Draco, I have missed that little firecracker of yours," she said, gesturing around his room, "she has become a lot of fun, I mean back in your bed a day and has already managed to wreck havoc not only on your room but on your best friend."

Blaise huffed in the corner while Draco smiled almost smugly at the thought of Ginny acting almost Slytherin and Pansy cast a simple cleansing charm so that Blaise and Draco's room were now clean.

"Never leave a man to sort out a woman's job." She declared before strutting over to the door, "Oh and Draco? She's outside that giants hut." She finished and then flounced out.

Draco laughed and glanced at Blaise, "You are never living this down." He said, suddenly back in good humour.

Blaise just settled for his mother's technique and glared at the boy, completely out of sync with his usually good humour. Not that Draco minded, he'd finally get some peace around here.

Blaise still hates Sundays, possibly more so now.

* * *

Glancing down at the glowing cigarette between her slender fingers, she fondly remembered the first time she had a cigarette. She knows she mostly continues the habit because of him, because she wants some idea, any idea of what goes on in that perfectly beautiful mind of his. She wants to be there to figure out what he's thinking; his expression rarely gives anything anyway but his eyes, she is learning his eyes tell her what she needs to know especially in those moments she has him all to herself.

The first time she took a draw of his cigarette, the smoke had filled her lungs so completely; so fast, so overpowering and she loved every minute of it. It was like him in a way. It was over far too soon, now _that _she told him was like him and then she had laughed, joking as he had shoved her while she took another draw, this time was different.

He knew she was going to choke, she knew he knew and tried her best to breathe out oh so casually as she had watched him do moments before. She had failed miserably; coughing so much she swore she'd never do it again and he had laughed but not at her failure but rather at the pout that grazed her freckled features straight after, it had been the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Not even 3 minutes later she had asked him for another cigarette, he was going to refuse when he saw her jaw set with determination, the absolute fire that burned inside her and that's when he knew he could never refuse her anything she wants.

She had become to associate everything with him over time, she knew she was in for the long haul. It was just past mid day and she wondered if Draco had found Blaise yet, she couldn't help but giggle as she remembered. Glancing up away from her hand, she lifted the cigarette to her mouth; letting it dangle from her lips.

She almost had a heart attack when a hand lifted the cigarette from her lips, she calmed when she saw it was Draco. The sunlight really did enlighten his features but he was just too damn stubborn to admit it and thus refused to go out in it much, she teases him about being a vampire often.

Draco bought his girlfriends cigarette to his lips, it had her lipstick around the tip of it. He smiled, not smirked and it seemed to alarm Ginny as she spoke, "What are you so happy about?" she enquired, trying to take the cigarette back but he was too quick, lifting it out of her reach.

"I'm happy because I'm here with you now." He said, sweetly; batting his eyelashes.

She rolled her eyes heavenward, "That may work on simpering idiots and your mother but not on me." She declared, leaning back against her tree.

He blinked, "Now, now Red, you know you're the only simpering idiot for me." He responded to her, sitting beside her.

She punched his arm and he laughed. She tried to huff and squirm away from him but he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap so her legs were on either side of his, straddling his waist. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her lightly on the lips until she smiled.

They both settling into a comfortable silence both loving the closeness and security that they felt, "Draco?" Ginny asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Gin girl." He answered, looking at her.

"You know Luna?" she enquired, knowing he did.

"The loony one that Blaise has a crush on?" he tried, winding her up. Merlin, he loved to wind her up.

She hit him lightly on the arm, "and my best friend. You know that, you git. I think I should get together, somehow." She replied to her boyfriend who now looked frightened.

"Now Ginny, you know that when you play matchmaker, things don't go as planned." He tried, slowly, Merlin knows he tried, well if Blaise asks, that is what he will tell him.

She pouted at him, "But they would be a great couple." She sniffed.

"Blaise as much as I adore him is a slut, it won't work and you'll have to deal with the loony girl's tears." He said gently, last thing he needed was an emotional Ginny.

The girl in his arms stiffened, obviously he had somehow he said the wrong thing, "A slut? You mean like you used to be?" she snapped.

He winced, "Gin girl, you are the only girl for me. I changed… "He said, quickly trailing off when he realised his mistake.

She brightened, "You mean if you could change, Blaise could too?" she asked, eyes wide in false innocence.

He had fallen into her trap and he knew it; better to just agree with her at this stage, she'd hopefully just forget about it, "Sure darling if that's what you think." He tried and smiled then snuggled up onto his shoulder again.

"Draco?" she asked, a while later.

"Mmhmm." He responded, eyes closed.

"I think Pansy likes my brother." She said to the blond.

He groaned, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hope you liked it, let me know. xo


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh, the first thing I am going to do is apologise and hope every one forgives me for taking so long to update but A levels and a social life are killing me. Hopefully it will never take me that long again. Secondly, I know it's Hallowe'en night but I have no parties, none. How depressing. I have my costume and all, but I do have a party tomorrow, so looking forward to that. Thirdly, I wrote this chapter instead of one for my other story which i love. So feel loved ;]

HAPPY HALLOWE'EN.

I hope you enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing it. and have a good Hallowe'en.  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME. it makes my day.

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. though i wished Draco would be mine.**

* * *

Draco looked pleadingly at the ceiling, "Red, can we please get some sleep?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Aw, is ickle Draco tired?" Ginny responded condescendingly, ruffling his hair.

"Seeing as you've kept me up half the night, babbling about getting Luna and Blaise together, I'd say yes." He said, rolling over on the bed.

"But don't you think-"She started before she was cut off by his lips firmly covering her now protesting ones.

He pulled away, kissed her forehead briefly, looked her in the eyes and said, "Gin, if you do not go to sleep now there might be a chance I won't be working tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows, "Well, I best get all my time in now…" she replied, reaching her arm over to stroke down the muscles on his stomach.

Draco groaned, "You're becoming insatiable, Red."

"My my, the famous Slytherin Sex God is turning down sex, what can the world be coming too?" she asked, with mock amazement.

"Ginny." He growled warningly.

She realised she had pushed her luck far enough for one evening anyway, it was Friday night and she supposed she was lucky to even be here tonight. Friday nights were usually girl night in the Gryffindor common room, and all the girls in 6th and 7thyear were expected to be there, and join the ever tedious game of truth or dare.

Ginny hated the game; she could never admit her secrets because they were all about Draco and that could just get awkward especially with Hermione reporting to Harry. The dares were even worse. The dares usually involved going down the common room and snogging some boy, usually Seamus as he was always up for anything. She was lucky in some ways, Ron would go crazy if he saw her and no girl wanted to risk the temper of any of the redheads so it only happened occasionally. Ginny hated kissing any one of those boys, even though she knew Draco wouldn't find out and that they weren't even a couple anyway, it didn't stop her heart from sinking every time.

Tonight, Lavender had decided to see Dean; her new boyfriend and no girl could begrudge her that. Hermione had caught the drift and decided to go hang out with Harry and Ron in the library of all places. Everyone else had decided then to make their excuses. Ginny was over the moon, she had rushed upstairs to shower, pack a bag and get ready to surprise Draco.

It always took a lot to surprise Draco, to break that mask he kept on his emotions, or at least he never showed when he was surprised but Ginny lying oh his silk sheets, wearing her best underwear with a few candles had certainly done the trick. His face was worth all the effort.

He sighed in his sleep, and pulled her closer so her back was to his chest and his arm was wrapped possessively around her stomach. She smiled to herself, and fancied herself the luckiest girl in Hogwarts. Many girls bragged about shagging Draco Malfoy, not one could say he ever let them spend the night in his bed. Not even Pansy. They were usually shoved out the door, barely clothed and left to deal with rumours, and a broken heart.

When she woke again, it was just past 8 in the morning. She groaned, she knew she had to move soon or risk the consequences of being caught in the dungeons. She crawled out of the silk sheets and Draco's warm embrace and set about searching for her underwear, Draco had been rather vicious on his assault of her body last night and that included ripping her clothing off and flinging it behind him. She shivered with delight, thinking about the night before.

She was searching around the room when she felt his gaze on her naked frame, "Morning sunshine." He drawled, lazily stretching so that the expensive sheets slipped down his slender form, she followed the path with her eyes. She swore he did it on purpose, sometimes.

He smirked when he saw her watching him, "So I'm not the only one enjoying the view then."

"Who says I was enjoying it, this is a face of disgust." She replied teasingly, turning to slip a t-shirt over head.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed, sarcastically.

"Arrogant bastard." She replied, smiling.

"And you love it." He countered immediately.

"Of course, I really go for the whole head up your own arse thing." She replied with her voice dripping sarcasism.

"I know you do, love. It's irresistible." He replied, refusing to admit defeat. He sighed, and placed his arms behind his head; looking the picture of perfection.

"Uh huh." She replied, putting the finishing touches to her makeup in his mirror. She was doing her best to ignore him, or else she would never get out of here.

He was becoming irritated with her deliberately not paying attention to him, "Well that's at least what all the other girls say." He muttered to himself.

Obviously he was not quiet enough as the redhead turned to face him, putting her hands on well formed hips, "Why don't you just go sleep with one of them, then?" She snapped at him.

Ah, he finally had her attention. "I already do, Red." He replied, smiling charmingly at her.

She did not take the way he had planned, which was for her to become jealous and try and mark her territory by jumping on him or at least to getting closer so he could grab her. Instead her face darkened, and her brown eyes sparked with fire, "Fine." She hissed at him.

His mouth dropped in shock, Ginny Weasley; infamous for her fiery temper and possessive streak didn't have a rebuttal, didn't have a witty remark rolling off her tongue.

"F-Fine?" he stuttered in disbelief.

She gritted her teeth, and turned her back to him, and starting shoving her remaining things into her bag so violently that he was surprised it didn't rip in two. Swung it onto her shoulder, stalked to the door, turned towards him, "Just remember, this was your fault." She snarled before spinning on her heel and storming away from the room.

That left Draco still on his bed, now doing his best impression of a goldfish instead of a Greek god.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson, with her shiny, black hair, aristocratic facial features and pretentious attitude was currently jumping on Blaise Zabini's bed. The dark haired boy groaned, and tried to pull the blanket over his head, muttering curses about the beautiful creature that was trying her best to pull the blanket out of his grip.

"C'mon Blaise, It's Saturday, get off your lazy arse." She complained.

He groaned again, louder this time; he knew when he was defeated. Blaise hated Saturday mornings, mainly because Pansy and Draco liked to barge in at ungodly hours and bother him until he got up. When Blaise started pondering how to get Pansy out of his room without irrevocably injuring her, or himself, he realised Draco wasn't there.

"Pansy, where is Draco?" he asked thickly, fighting his way out of the blankets.

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Am I his keeper?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "C'mon Pans, I know you know."

She sighed and gave up the fight for the blanket, Blaise was thrilled, "Well, Ginny was there last night."

Blaise waited for her to continue, when she didn't, he sighed and said, "Why are you so difficult in the mornings? Yeah so, if Ginny was there he would have brought her along too, to piss me off."

"They had another fight, a major one from what I can gather. He's furious, nearly pushed Nott down the stairs." She replied, her brow furrowing.

"That's not Draco angry, that's him having some mid morning entertainment, helps him work up an appetite." Blaise responded, climbing out of bed and settling himself beside his desk, still wrapped in his blanket.

"What _are_ you doing?" she demanded, looking puzzled as to the boy's sudden movements.

He rolled his eyes, as if it should be perfectly obvious, "Well if Draco's pissed, he's going to come here. And that," he said, pointing at the bunk Pansy was currently sitting on "is facing the door and thus directly in the line of fire."

She looked startled and then began to laugh. He sighed, and they began to wait. When Draco's platinum head didn't appear for nearly an hour after he usually arrives, they started on other topics and began getting ready for Hogsmeade. They weren't particularly worried, as the couple fought the bit out every other day.

"So is he a brainy bastard?" Blaise asked, trying to guess who had Pansy making an extra special effort with her appearance.

"No, do you remember the last time I had a snogging session with a Ravenclaw?" she asked, pausing in applying her lip liner, a pained expression crossing her delicate face.

"Yes," he sniggered, "he spent the whole time trying to explain the usefulness of the cauldrons you were pressed against."

She groaned and refused to comment. After a thoughtful moment, he continued, "I _know_it's not a dozy Hufflepuff, you have some standards. That leaves the brave wankers, because you've been through the whole Slytherin house."

"I have not-"she started.

He held a hand up to stop her speech and fixed her with a knowing stare, "I didn't know you were into red and gold, Pans." He teased.

She growled, "Hmph, well at least he won't try to force me to go searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

He was surprised that Pansy knew of his affection, and that was all it was, he told himself of the crazy, beautiful blonde Ravenclaw. He supposed he shouldn't as Pansy knew almost everything about everyone and in proper Slytherin style, used it against them. She rarely had feelings for anyone, aside from a quick crush. This is what intrigued Blaise to question her, as he observed her reactions when speaking of him, although he was never mentioned by name but her whole face lit up, her eyes sparked to life. It was rather remarkable if he did says so himself.

"Should we go find him? Before he kills someone, or worse; says something stupid, he is known for that kind of thing." She asked, gathering her shoes and coat in her arms.

"Yeah, he's probably at breakfast though." Blaise replied.

The two checked Draco's room warily, looking for dead bodies or any broken object to imply a Ginny Draco fight had taken place. The place was unnaturally normal looking, nothing was broken and nothing was out of place. That should have held some kind of relief for the pair, but it only served to frighten them. They walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall, and were relieved to see Draco.

They shared a glance and crossed the room to sit on either sides of him, "You're a prat." Blaise declared as soon as he sat down.

"Smooth Blaise." Pansy murmured.

"Well it's true, you fucked up again, didn't you Draco?" Blaise demanded, helping himself to some breakfast.

"She's bloody mad, she's a stark raving lunatic!" Draco exclaimed, terrifying a few younger students, who suddenly had to leave.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "What happened?"

Draco explained his story carefully, and with exaggerated hand movements. Something very unDraco like. Though they both knew how she affected him. By the end of the tale, Blaise sat perplexed, and Pansy nodded knowingly.

"That's it? She didn't say anything else?" Blaise asked, his brow furrowing in utter confusion.

"Well of course." Pansy declared.

Both boys turned to look at her, in Draco's case with eyes of ice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

She sighed, "It's obvious, she's going for the 'I don't care' move. It's very common among girls. I'm surprised you two haven't came across it. Being the biggest whores in school."

"That's Slytherin Sex God to you, Pansy." Blaise piped in.

"Well, I haven't really cared that much about anyone before to actually notice if they play childish games." Draco said through gritted.

He paused and then groaned, "She's going to be the death of me." And proceeded to bury his head in his hands.

"You started it! You know how possessive she is but you continue to annoy her until she does something like this." Pansy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in disgust.

"YOU ADMITTED YOU CARE FOR HER." Blaise hollered, smiling triumphantly.

Pansy sent him a death glare, then rolled her kohl outlined eyes. Draco ignored him completely. Blaise continued, "Cheer up guys, I mean it could be worse."

Draco looked at his best friend incredulous, "How?"

"She could be flirting with Pothead instead of that Irish wanker…" He replied.

Draco's head snapped up to glare at the Gryffindor table, searching for the red head but she was not there, neither was her brother. He turned to glare at Blaise, who shrugged in response, "At least you're not sad anymore."

"Yeah, just bloody furious." he replied, his eyes still searching for her.

"She's not here, Draco." Pansy said softly.

"Well spotted Pansy, did someone help you with that or did you figure it out on your own?" he snapped.

"That is the last time-" she started but was cut off by the doors opening and the redhead entering.

She wasn't alone.

Her hair was ruffled, and her lips were swollen and hot on her tail was Dean Thomas.

* * *

AN: did you enjoy it? hate it? Want to shoot me for taking so long to update? Wanna wish me a happy Hallowe'en? Want to tell me how much you love Draco/Blaise/Pansy/Ginny/Luna? Tell me in a review. please. it makes me happy. :]


End file.
